


A Horse With No Name

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Backstory, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Horses, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Road Trips:Hawaii 5-O, Danny Williams and/or Steve McGarrett, I’ve been through the desert on a horse with no name.In which Grace has some questions about Danny's horse, and learns some of his life story.





	A Horse With No Name

“He looks like a Beauregard,” Grace said. She wasn’t comfortable enough yet to touch the big horse, but she’d been admiring him from afar. 

“That’s a pretentious name.”

“What’s ‘pretentious’?”

“It means someone pretending to be fancy when they’re not,” Danny explained.

They were sitting on the front porch, watching the horse wander around the paddock. Since Grace had come into their lives, Danny and Steve had made sure to carve out time to spend with her, to help her acclimate both to having a family again, one that wouldn’t expect her to steal, as well as to living in such a wide-open space.

“Why doesn’t he have a name?”

“That’s a long story.”

Grace looked up at Danny expectantly, and he couldn’t say no because he was turning into just as much a softie as Steve was.

Danny told Grace about how he left New Jersey, on the run because he’d stood up to the wrong family to protect his brother and sisters. They’d put a price on his head, made it impossible for him to come home. So he’d fled west, earning money here and there as a sharpshooter, a farm hand, and a roustabout. 

“I fell in with a bad crowd,” Danny said. “They stole everything I had and left me out in the desert to die.”

Grace nodded solemnly. Despite her young age, she knew all too well how easy it was for people to turn on each other.

“I thought I was done for, and then I saw him, like a hallucination brought on by the heat. I don’t know where he came from or why he came to me, but that horse right there saved my life.” 

Grace moved into Danny’s lap and hugged tightly to his arm. “And you saved mine, so he saved two.”

Danny gave her a hug with his free arm, unexpectedly moved. “I guess he did.”

“But why no name?”

“I’m not going to force a name on him. I’m sure he already has one he likes. I wouldn’t change your name either.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a while, watching the unnamed horse swish his tail, until Steve came riding in from town with a present for Grace – a brand new rag doll – and a pie from Ms. Haney.

Danny never expected he’d be involved in such a domestic arrangement, but it was really growing on him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Here's a little more of Danny's backstory, which I'm making up without any kind of a plan whatsoever. LOL! Had to find a new way of getting him out of New Jersey, so this is a tentative thought about that. It may change, because as I said...no plan.


End file.
